


Toothbrush

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: He waited with eyes shut as Kageyama retraced the steps he took last night, picking up the strewn clothes around the tiny dorm. Miya opened his eyes after Kageyama left the room, knowing that it'll only be one more minute until he left the apartment. He reached out to the empty space that was quickly losing it's warmth, and tried to go back to sleep.





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> " if you're still doing this maybe miyakage (i mean atsumu^^) with 'toothbrush' - DNCE :3"
> 
> prompt from tumblr but totally got out of hand. also yeah yeah yeah love miyakage. can't wait for their interaction next chapter :>

**Morning #172**

Miya awoke to the sound of his pipes groaning as his guest used too much hot water. He stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling until the water shut off. He then closed his eyes, counting to ten, when the bathroom door opened, picturing Kageyama emerging with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He waited with eyes shut as Kageyama retraced the steps he took last night, picking up the strewn clothes around the tiny dorm. Miya opened his eyes after Kageyama left the room, knowing that it'll only be one more minute until he left the apartment. He reached out to the empty space that was quickly losing it's warmth, and tried to go back to sleep.

 **Night #1**  

He felt bad for Kageyama who was sitting alone at a volleyball get together his college was having, which happened to be at the same restaurant that Miya's college was holding their get together. 

He didn't expect Kageyama to actually converse with him, nor did he expect Kageyama to order a beer and give it to Miya, demanding that he'd only speak to him if he were half as drunk as he was. Miya had a suspicion that Kageyama wasn't drunk at all, but he downed the drink regardless. 

He only meant to tease the younger setter, to lead him on, to mess around a bit, but here was back at his apartment with Kageyama underneath him, moaning and gasping and clawing into his shoulder blades. 

 **Day #96**  

Miya ran into his university gym fifteen minutes late, already dressed in practice clothes and huffing hard due to the fact that he nearly sprinted from his apartment to practice. He waved off his brother's concern, nodding at a few of his fellow second years and rolled his eyes at the senior’s glares. 

It wasn't until their third water break when he realized that more than half of his teammates were staring at him. He curiously raised his brow at his brother, who scrunched his nose and walked away. 

Iwaizumi then took him to the side, away from prying ears, and asked if was dating Kageyama. Miya tilted his head at that question wondering how the hell did that even cross the spiker’s mind. His senpai pointed to the back of his own shirt and Miya quickly took off his, flipping it to see the last name of his current fling on the top of the back and his number in the middle. 

"I'm not judging you, don't worry," Iwaizumi assured him, patting him on the shoulder. He dropped his hand and brought it to scratch his chin nervously. "Can I ask when- wait no. How did it- ugh forget that… uh, how do I say this.. Alright, just take care of him ok?"

Miya narrowed his eyes at the incomplete questions and then settled for a displeased frown at the sentimental statement.

"Don't worry, Iwaizumi-san," he said, putting on his shirt again, inside out this time. "It's nothing like that, just a little fun." 

When Miya got home, he went through his apartment, finding two of Kageyama's shirts, one sock, one pair of kneepads, and found that his favorite shirt was missing. 

 **Afternoon #228**  

“Don't you ever get lonely?” Kageyama asked him, fingers attempting to replace a brush as he combed through his messy black hair. He stared right at Miya, the coolness of his gaze making the elder shiver. 

“Why do you ask that?” Miya looked back down at his phone, texting his brother to grab some bread when he comes by later.

“Just wondering,” Kageyama said, shrugging as he pushed off the couch. 

“Do you?” Miya asked back, avoiding the question. 

Kageyama paused; staring at the family portrait Miya had hanging above his tv, brows coming together in concentration. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “Yeah, I do.” 

 **Afternoon #98**  

When Miya brought up the incident of from two days ago, Kageyama snorted loudly. It was bizarre to see the usual blasé face red from laughing too much.

"No, the worst part is that Iwaizumi-senpai thought we were dating," Miya stressed, groaning loudly as he remembered the fatherly look Iwaizumi gave him. 

Kageyama stopped laughing, blinking as he tightened his grip on the blankets around his hips. "Did he say anything else?" 

"Just to take care of you," Miya told him, pursing his lips at the memory. "Which, by the way, is weird right? I'm not the only one that thought that was weird right?" 

"Anything else?" Kageyama asked, eyes searching Miya's face for anything sign that he was holding information from him, frowning in disappointment at Miya's no. 

"Why?"  

Miya watched Kageyama squirm under the weight of his question and gaze, finally pushing him down as Miya straddled his hips. 

"If you don't want to tell me, that’s fine,” Miya muttered, running his hands up the sides of Kageyama’s bare chest. “Just don’t expect anything from me either.” 

Kageyama's eyes widened and he huffed, reaching out to cup Miya's face, leaning up for a kiss.

"If you say so." 

**Afternoon #79**

Two hours of cleaning his apartment and Miya still couldn't find the other shoe that belonged to Kageyama's right shoe that was currently residing on top of his kitchen table.  

How in the world does someone just leave with one shoe on? 

**Night #333**

It's been two weeks without seeing, texting, calling, or even hearing the name Kageyama Tobio.  

Miya ignored the pain that embedded itself into his body at that thought.

 **Night #24**  

"Don't be so upset" Miya coaxed, trying to open his door with the wrong key. His body swayed with the five shots of tequila, one blackout, and two Jell-O shots. His guest silently fumed behind him as he finally opened the door, and he turned back to look at the other male. "Tobio-chan?" 

" _Don't_ call me that," Kageyama said, not looking at Miya as he said it. 

"Tobio-chan?" Miya asked, watching as Kageyama tensed and looked away. "Why?"

"Just don't," he requested, pushing past Miya to get inside. 

Miya’s arm shot out, holding the other side of the entrance, barring Kageyama from entering. "Tell me why or else I won't let you in."

"Fine," Kageyama scowled, stepping away from the entrance. "I'm going home. I don't feel good anyways." 

Miya didn't stop him as he walked away, pocketing that little tidbit of information away.

**Morning #251**

"Are you up yet?" 

Miya's eyes fluttered, opening as the sunlight filtered through his broken blinds. He kept his back to Kageyama, keeping his breathing pattern the same as when he was sleeping.  

He felt as hand crawl up his back and into his uppercut. 

"Oh, you got a haircut," Kageyama mumbled, hands pressing down on Miya's cowlick. "Since when?" 

Four days ago, Miya answered in his head.

"I can't imagine him with this hair. It feels like something only you could pull off." 

Miya twitched at that. Kageyama quickly pulled his hand away from the bleached hair, afraid of waking him up. 

Kageyama's phone buzzed against the dresser, vibrating loudly and Kageyama jumped out of bed to answer it, quickly leaving the room. 

Miya turned on his back, neck itching from where Kageyama touched and mulled over who the fuck Kageyama could be talking about.

**Evening #148**

Miya picked up the bag belonging to Kageyama, stuffed with the clothes he left behind and shoved it into the younger setter’s arms. 

“I want my shirts back as well,” he said, lips tugging down in a frown as Kageyama agreed to bring them over tomorrow. 

Miya watched as Kageyama lifted the bag higher on his shoulder, slightly biting his lip as Kageyama’s toned ass slightly bounced under his tight sweatpants with each step he took down the stairs.

Miya pushed him against the wall, biting his plump bottom lip with too much force, groaning at the way Kageyama shuddered against him when he did. What was the point of him giving all of Kageyama’s shit back? Ah, that’s right, he was trying to distance himself. 

Kageyama’s fingers pulled at his hair roughly pushing back, hissing at the sharp pain in his back as the stairwell dug into his back. Any other thoughts flew out the window as Kageyama stared at him with those deep blue eyes of his, lust apparent in the way he grinded and gasped against him.

Kageyama left that night with Miya’s shirt on, a rubber band, and crescent shaped indents on his hips. 

**Morning #51**

“Hey.” 

Miya grunted into the phone, opening his mouth wider as he brushed the molars in the back.

“Are you busy?”

“Nope,” he mumbled out, spitting the toothpaste residue in the sink and rinsed his mouth with water. 

“I got extra movie tickets.”

Miya dabbed at his mouth with a dry towel, the insinuated question hanging between the two of them. He remembered the way Kageyama left that morning, tired, satisfied, smiling.

“Okay.”

**Morning # 287**

Miya rolled in bed, sick to his stomach at the fight he had Kageyama had yesterday. His phone was vibrating for the sixth time that morning and like the previous times he let it go unanswered. 

Was he being incredibly spoiled? Yes. 

Did he have a reason to act bratty? Maybe.

Did Kageyama deserve this treatment? No. 

His phone rang for the seventh time and Miya hesitated to answer it, but the image of a tall, well-built, brunet draped over his blushing and stuttering Kageyama caused him to grab his phone and toss it out of his room, hitting the hallway wall. 

**Evening #192**

“Yes or no Tobio-kun,” Miya gritted out, hands clenched around the tickets he won in a raffle. “That’s literally all you have to answer.”

“I’m not sure yet,” Kageyama said, annoyance deep in his voice. “Let’s just settle for this weekend and then if anything comes up then we can cancel.”

“If we are making it for this weekend, doesn't that mean it takes precedence over anything else?” Miya was tempted to stand up from his spot at the table, grabbing his and Kageyama’s coffee cups and dumping it down the sink, demanding that Kageyama leave now. He exhaled slowly, letting his grip on the tickets loosen and put them on the table. 

Miya could see the gears running in the other setter’s head as he took in the rumpled state of the tickets. He uncrossed his leg and crossed them again, tugging at the way his shirt kept raising at the slightest of movements. 

“What if something volleyball related happens?”

“Fine,” Miya reluctantly agreed, “Only if something volleyball related occurs, then I’ll allow you to change it.”

 **Dawn #60**  

“Black or blue?” Miya asked, reaching into the bottom drawer of his bathroom cabinet. “One’s soft bristles and the other is medium, if it makes a difference.”

“Ah, black then,” Kageyama murmured, grabbing the medium bristle toothbrush. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Miya teased, bumping the younger setter with his shoulder. “Just don't make it a habit of brushing your teeth at my place.”

“Wouldn't think of it,” Kageyama bit back and Miya laughed at the smarminess of it. 

**Afternoon #123**

“Ah, you did it again.”

He looked up at his brother, lips twitching at the surprised tone of his voice, despite it not showing on his face.

“Did what?” 

“Smiled at your phone.” 

He looked down at his phone, another text of Kageyama coming in explaining how his short statured roommate was getting laid and making it very uncomfortable for the group of people he brought over to help him study.

“I’m in love,” he joked, rolling his eyes at his brother’s protectiveness.

“Sure.”

He stuck his tongue out and went back to texting.

**Night #362**

“I’m in love Osamu.” 

“Obviously.” 

He sniffed at the lack of reaction his brother gave, tempted to throw his bag of crackers at his face.

“A little more surprise would have been appreciated.” 

“Why?” Osamu asked, raising one eyebrow. “I was the one who had to clean, do your laundry, feed you, and almost bathe you when you were in your depressive funk a month ago.” 

“How did that have to do with me being in love?” 

His brother scoffed, biting into his chips loudly. He chewed slowly, letting the suspense build up as his brother glared at him to hurry up. 

“You only have yourself to blame.”

“Damn, I knew it was a mistake to ask you to come.” 

“Hey, I’m your brother,” Osamu said, popping another chip in his mouth. “I’m here to make you realize what an idiot you are.”

**Morning #164**

“Brushing your teeth at my place I see,” Miya said, leaning against the entrance to the bathroom. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, and went back to brushing, looking at Miya expectantly when he stopped. 

“What?”

“Can you go? Kageyama garbled, the apples of his cheeks dusting with a light pink. 

“Tobio-kun. I’ve seen you spit out worse things than toothpaste,” Miya deadpanned.

Kageyama blushed violently, spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth fast. He pushed past Miya when the blond setter stopped him.

“You got a little something there,” he pointed out, thumb coming out to swipe at the toothpaste on the corner of his lip. “Oh, smells minty fresh." 

“You’re such a jerk.” 

“I feel like that’s one of the least jerkiest thing I’ve ever done,” Miya admitted, barely containing his laughter at Kageyama’s discomfiture.

**Dusk #300**

“This is gonna work out right?” Miya asked, much to Kageyama’s surprise.

“What is?” He lazily asked, rolling over in bed to get a better view of Miya’s face.

“Us.”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

Miya blinked at the straightforward answer. Yeah. Why wouldn't it? 

**Midnight #290**

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama mumbled into Miya’s shoulder.

“Don’t be,” Miya started, rubbing soothing circles on Kageyama’s back. “It’s my fault.”

“You said you didn't want to know."

“Yeah.”

“I didn't think it mattered.” 

“You’re a bad liar Tobio-kun,” Miya laughed out, the motion causing Kageyama to brush his lips over his clavicle. “It’s alright.”

“Really?”

Miya hummed and ignored the love bite on Kageyama’s neck that he did not make. He ignored his shaky hands as he dug his fingers into the dips of Kageyama’s hipbones. He ignored the aching sensation of his heart as he imagined Kageyama in this similar position with someone else.

**Afternoon #401**

“That’s a lot to take in,” Miya truthfully said, moving his spoon in a circular fashion in his teacup. “So I’m a rebound?” 

“Of course not,” Kageyama blurted out loudly, stopping Miya from thinking negatively. “You wanted to know the truth so…”

Kageyama trailed off and Miya sighed loudly. He wanted the truth and now he got it, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. 

“We never made things official so it’s not like I can be mad at you,” Miya finally said after five minutes of silence. He stopped twiddling with his spoon, taking it out of his cup as he brought it to his mouth, licking the remaining honey on there. “Just to let you know, I never saw anyone else while I was seeing you.”

It was meant to be a stab at Kageyama, but the younger setter looked pleased at the information. 

“You have a lot of shit left over at my place, when do you wanna come take it back?”

“O-oh,” Kageyama stuttered, looking down at his own cup of tea. “Is tomorrow fine?”

“You also have some stuff of mine,” Miya said, and Kageyama nodded slowly. 

“Do you want it back?”

“Clearly,” Miya said, rolling his eyes at the obvious question. “But as your boyfriend, I guess I’ll let you keep it.”

“What?” 

“And I _guess_ you can keep you shit at my place too, but it sucks when your shirts don't fit me because then I just look like one of those douchebags that purposely buys shirts too small.”

“I’m- I’m confused,” Kageyama admitted, frowning at the things Miya said. “Aren’t you mad at me?”

“Well, some part of me is pissed off,” Miya answered, looking away from the younger setter as he held his hands together, “but its more at myself than anything. I’m pissed that I didn't let you get close. I’m also pissed that there were signs all along but I refused to see. But you’re to blame too.”

“I know.”

“So now I’m making it official.”

“What?” Kageyama gasped, gawking at Miya’s statement.

“I’m saying that it’s okay to be a slob and leave your clothes at my place. I’m saying it’s okay to be honest and upfront with me because I’m definitely not going to do what you think I’ll do, which by the way I’m a bit hurt that you think I’m that heartless.”

Kageyama mumbled out an apology and waited for Miya to say anything else. There was a lot to say to be honest, so much that was kept hidden, so many questions left unanswered, but it didn't have to be answered right now. It could wait, they had time. 

“Now that that’s over,” he said, getting up and clapped his hands. “This is my first time at your place. Let me see your room.”

**Morning #402**

Kageyama woke up to Hinata’s yelling, frowning at the throbbing and ache he felt in his locker back. He pulled on his boxers and walked towards the bathroom, lips quirking up at the sight of Miya brushing his teeth with a fluorescent orange toothbrush. 

“Who said you could use my spare?!” Hinata yelled, hands on his hips in anger. “I’ll let you know that was a 300 yen toothbrush I was saving for a special occasion!” 

“And what constitutes an occasion so special that you’d need a new toothbrush for?” Miya asked in return after spitting out the toothpaste. “Oh, hey Tobio-kun. How’re you feeling?” 

“You have awful taste in guys,” Hinata hissed, frowning at his long time roommate who simply laughed. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Miya gasped at that, holding his hand above his heart. "Oh, how you've wounded me." Hinata let out a disgusted sound at that.

He passed by Hinata, rubbing the top of his head like he was a child having a tiny fit. Hinata ducked away from the offender, sticking his tongue out as he left the apartment. 

“Now,” Miya said, pushing Kageyama back into his room, “Let’s continue from where we left off yesterday.”

**Author's Note:**

> also hope u guys enjoy this. i need more miyakage in my lifeeeeeee


End file.
